hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Chat/Logs/09 June 2017
08:34:02 -!- Playten Bot has joined Special:Chat 08:42:57 -!- Hurricane Layten has joined Special:Chat 08:43:01 k 08:43:04 -!- Hurricane Layten has joined Special:Chat 08:43:10 !seenon 08:43:10 Hurricane Layten: I have enabled !seen 08:43:13 !tellon 08:43:13 Hurricane Layten: I have enabled !tell 09:06:19 -!- Chapsteck4yurlipis has joined Special:Chat 09:11:46 -!- Chapsteck4yurlipis has left Special:Chat 09:13:34 -!- Bumblebee the transformer has joined Special:Chat 10:25:04 -!- MarioProtIV has joined Special:Chat 10:25:11 hui :3 10:25:34 -!- MarioProtIV has left Special:Chat 10:25:35 -!- MarioProtIV has joined Special:Chat 10:28:24 -!- MarioProtIV has left Special:Chat 11:06:38 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 11:07:22 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 11:20:33 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 11:20:37 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 11:20:40 hui :3 11:24:56 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 11:27:00 -!- MarioProtIV has joined Special:Chat 11:29:33 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 11:29:37 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 11:29:39 hui :3 11:29:42 x2 :4 11:30:09 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 11:41:17 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 11:41:47 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 12:18:03 -!- Hurricane Layten has left Special:Chat 12:52:42 -!- Playten Bot has joined Special:Chat 12:52:43 k 12:52:45 -!- Hurricane Layten has joined Special:Chat 12:52:51 !seenon 12:52:51 Hurricane Layten: I have enabled !seen 12:52:55 !tellon 12:52:55 Hurricane Layten: I have enabled !tell 12:52:59 !emotes 13:42:59 -!- Hurricane Layten has joined Special:Chat 16:16:56 -!- Playten Bot has joined Special:Chat 16:16:59 !seenon 16:17:00 Hurricane Layten: I have enabled !seen 16:17:01 !tellon 16:17:02 Hurricane Layten: I have enabled !tell 16:18:18 I scripted a 2048 bootleg recently, kek 16:18:39 :p 16:23:52 http://prntscr.com/fhvqgm here :3 16:24:22 lol 16:24:23 :3 16:36:53 dead 16:37:18 Oui :3 16:37:40 -!- Hurricane Layten has joined Special:Chat 16:45:20 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat 16:45:41 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 16:45:47 hui :3 16:50:53 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 16:50:55 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 16:50:58 guys im gonna do something historice 16:51:06 -!- FleurDeOdile has joined Special:Chat 16:51:10 there 16:51:15 that is my alt 16:51:20 lol 16:51:23 and it works lol 16:51:32 havent seen your alt for a while :p 16:52:57 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 16:53:00 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 16:53:09 -!- HurricanePatricia2015 has joined Special:Chat 16:53:22 hui :3 16:53:29 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 16:53:53 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 16:55:10 hui :3 16:55:45 !say latitude :3 16:55:45 latitude :3 16:55:45 HurricanePatricia2015: Please behave in chat, or I will kick you 16:55:53 :p 16:56:28 latitude 16:56:29 FleurDeOdile: Please behave in chat, or I will kick you 16:56:33 :p 16:56:35 you cant kick me 16:56:38 :3 16:56:42 :£ 16:56:44 :3 17:02:54 -!- Chapsteck4yurlipis has left Special:Chat 17:07:23 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 17:07:48 -!- FleurDeOdile has left Special:Chat 17:08:04 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 17:08:14 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 17:08:15 -!- FleurDeOdile has joined Special:Chat 17:08:44 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 17:08:54 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 17:15:43 Abdullah has 39 edits :3 17:16:41 -!- Chapsteck4yurlipis has joined Special:Chat 17:16:50 ...ABDULLAH LIKELY TO BECOME A USERSTORM TONIGHT... :3 17:16:54 hui chappeh :3 17:32:16 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat 17:34:20 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat 17:35:31 hui planten 17:35:32 :3 17:35:40 hui chappeh :3 17:35:54 latitude 17:35:57 latitude 17:35:59 latitude 17:36:11 doesnt work on moderators 17:36:13 :p 17:36:15 gfs has bret 17:36:16 :3 17:36:18 :3 17:36:36 Abdullah might become a TS at any time :D 17:37:51 -!- AJasperInAThing has joined Special:Chat 17:37:53 latitude 17:37:54 AJasperInAThing: Please behave in chat, or I will kick you 17:37:56 :3 17:38:00 :3 17:38:12 titanium 17:38:16 titanium 17:38:19 latiude 17:38:24 latitude 17:38:24 AJasperInAThing: Please behave in chat, or I will kick you 17:38:34 latitude 17:38:35 latitude 17:38:36 latitude 17:38:37 latitude 17:38:37 latitude 17:38:38 latitude 17:38:38 AJasperInAThing: Please behave in chat, or I will kick you 17:38:38 latitude 17:38:39 latitude 17:38:39 latitude 17:38:40 latitude 17:38:40 AJasperInAThing: Please behave in chat, or I will kick you 17:38:41 latitudelatitudelatitude 17:38:41 AJasperInAThing: Please behave in chat, or I will kick you 17:38:41 latitude 17:38:42 latitude 17:38:42 AJasperInAThing: Please behave in chat, or I will kick you 17:38:43 latitude 17:38:43 latitude 17:38:43 latitude 17:38:44 latitude 17:38:44 AJasperInAThing: Please behave in chat, or I will kick you 17:38:46 k no spam pls 17:38:52 :p 17:38:54 u cant kik meh Palten Bait 17:39:01 :4 17:39:08 lol 17:39:10 :P 17:39:14 :p 17:39:35 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 17:39:38 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 17:40:18 -!- ChapDurianBot has joined Special:Chat 17:40:24 kden computer 17:40:37 oh god 17:40:41 nvm anyways 17:40:50 RIP logs 17:41:07 -!- Chapsteck4yurlipis has joined Special:Chat 17:41:15 kden Palten 17:41:30 I accidentally logged in to my bot via autofill 17:41:31 :3 17:41:31 kden ChapDurian :3 17:42:08 pls :3 17:42:13 :3 17:42:57 Chappu pls :3 17:43:00 :4 17:43:00 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 17:44:26 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 17:44:28 My bot makes long chat logs, i mean, look at this log that covered a whole day :3 17:44:29 http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/Hypothetical_Hurricanes_Wiki:Chat/Logs/4_March_2017 17:44:46 pls 17:44:47 :p 17:45:43 Palten Bait is ugly :3 17:45:51 :4 17:47:26 wait a minute 17:47:30 :p 17:47:52 I think I figured ou the mystery of the day-long log 17:48:26 it was Palten Bot that logged it :p 17:48:48 actually 17:49:10 :4 17:49:21 my bot logged a bit of it :3 17:49:34 (cur | prev) 00:00, March 4, 2017‎ ChapDurianBot (wall | contribs)‎ m . . (23,124 bytes) (+11,322)‎ . . (Adding to chatlog using ChatLogger script) 17:49:40 k e k 17:50:25 conclusion 17:50:25 chap's bot glitched the logs 17:50:57 :P 17:51:32 I've never used my bot much before :P 17:51:39 :p 17:51:42 because Palten Bait is always on 17:51:43 kek 17:51:47 :p 17:52:16 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 17:52:25 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 17:53:28 aand my 2015 Atlantic recreation is now done :3 17:54:01 k nobody cares Depressed Failicia Lantern 17:54:02 jk 17:54:03 :3 17:54:17 ;p 17:55:13 GFS still has the depressed failicia forming off of Africa 17:55:25 now it makes landfall in South America though 17:57:15 :p 17:57:25 -!- Hurricane Layten has joined Special:Chat 17:57:31 :p 17:57:34 :P 17:57:40 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 17:57:47 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat 17:57:54 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 17:59:27 http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/2015_Atlantic_hurricane_season/Layten%27s_recreation 2015 is now done :3 18:00:09 Erika wasn't a fail this time :P 18:00:11 :3 18:00:18 :p 18:00:19 :3 18:00:20 :4 18:00:35 C4 Erika :3 18:00:42 Still got retired though :p 18:00:53 $12.5 billion in damages, 304 deaths ;( 18:03:05 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 18:03:11 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 18:05:43 -!- Chapsteck4yurlipis has left Special:Chat 18:06:46 test 18:09:04 -!- HurricanePatricia2015 was kicked from Special:Chat by Hurricane Layten 18:09:05 -!- HurricanePatricia2015 has left Special:Chat 18:16:30 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat 18:22:37 Erika September 9 - 18:22:37 September 6 18:22:37 18:22:37 Category 4 hurricane 145 (230) 938 Lesser Antilles, Hispaniola, Jamaica, Cuba, United States Gulf Coast, United States East Coast $12.5 billion 304 18:22:37 :3 18:25:28 -!- Chapsteck4yurlipis has joined Special:Chat 18:25:34 hui :3 18:43:06 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 18:43:14 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 18:53:21 -!- FleurDeOdile has left Special:Chat 18:53:50 -!- FleurDeOdile has joined Special:Chat 18:54:20 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 18:55:06 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 18:55:10 hui :3 18:55:35 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 18:56:20 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 18:56:20 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 18:56:48 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 18:56:50 -!- FleurDeOdile has left Special:Chat 18:57:39 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 18:57:39 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 18:57:47 hui :4 18:57:51 -!- FleurDeOdile has joined Special:Chat 18:58:08 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 18:58:50 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 19:00:45 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 19:01:10 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 19:01:39 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 19:03:05 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 19:03:34 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 19:05:11 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 19:09:39 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 19:09:54 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 19:10:24 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 19:10:32 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 19:11:02 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 19:11:10 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 19:13:35 -!- FleurDeOdile has left Special:Chat 19:14:33 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 19:14:52 -!- FleurDeOdile has joined Special:Chat 19:15:30 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 19:15:59 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 19:16:02 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 19:16:29 ohmy 19:16:32 oh my* 19:16:49 Tropical Userstorm Abdullah :D 19:17:25 -!- FleurDeOdile has left Special:Chat 19:17:37 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 19:18:19 -!- FleurDeOdile has joined Special:Chat 19:18:28 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 19:18:40 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat 19:18:42 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat 19:20:03 -!- Abdullah Almarri has joined Special:Chat 19:21:14 Tropical Userstorm Abdullah 19:21:14 ...Tropical Userstorm Abdullah develops... 40 mph, 1005 mb 19:21:22 hui Abdullah :3 19:21:34 !say hui :3 19:21:34 hui :3 19:21:39 hui 19:21:47 :3 19:23:48 -!- MasterGarfield has joined Special:Chat 19:23:54 hui :3 19:23:56 MG 19:23:58 MG 19:23:58 MG 19:23:58 M 19:23:58 GM 19:23:59 GM 19:23:59 GM 19:23:59 MG 19:24:00 GM 19:24:00 MG 19:24:01 MG 19:24:01 M 19:24:02 GM 19:24:02 GM 19:24:03 GM 19:24:04 MG 19:24:05 hi 19:24:05 MG 19:24:08 kden 19:24:21 TS ABDULLAH FORMED (EPIC5) 19:26:40 cool 19:26:40 :P 19:26:57 I hope Abdullah becomes a decent usercane :3 19:27:06 C5 would be nice :3 19:27:13 ? 19:27:15 kden 19:27:18 :p 19:27:27 kden Roussil's alt 19:28:56 Tropical Depression One 19:28:56 Hurricane Ana 19:28:56 Tropical Storm Bill 19:28:56 Tropical Storm Claudette 19:28:56 Hurricane Danny 19:28:56 Tropical Storm Elsa 19:28:56 Tropical Storm Fred 19:28:56 Hurricane Grace 19:28:56 Hurricane Herbert 19:28:56 Tropical Storm Ida 19:28:56 Hurricane Julian 19:28:56 Hurricane Kate 19:28:56 Hurricane Levi 19:28:56 Tropical Storm Mindy 19:28:56 Tropical Storm Nicholas 19:28:56 Tropical Storm Odette 19:28:56 Hurricane Peter 19:28:56 Tropical Depression Eighteen 19:28:56 Hurricane Rose 19:28:56 Tropical Storm Sam 19:28:57 2033 19:29:40 :P 19:29:59 active year 19:29:59 :P 19:30:26 So, do I have to continue making simulated seasons? 19:31:13 do you want to? 19:32:02 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 19:32:34 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 19:32:37 if you don't want to you don't have to 19:34:27 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 19:34:43 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 19:35:23 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 19:35:46 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 19:36:16 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 19:36:24 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 19:45:21 dead 19:45:59 alive :3 19:46:07 nah 19:46:23 Oui :3 19:46:29 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 19:46:54 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 19:56:49 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat 20:01:24 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat 20:01:26 Hey 20:01:29 Did anyone see the 12z ECMWF? 20:01:30 :D 20:02:21 no 20:03:09 It has two lows/TDs in the Atlantic 20:03:37 00z had Bret off the east coast 20:03:37 lol 20:03:52 lol 20:03:53 it did 20:04:16 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 20:05:47 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 20:06:25 A La Nina is still possible 20:06:28 But unlikely 20:06:45 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 20:07:19 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 20:07:30 OK, I don't know if I have to continue the Simulated series, but, let's have a poll, vote 1 if you want me to continue, or vote 2 if you don't. 20:09:40 -!- MasterGarfield has left Special:Chat 20:09:40 -!- MasterGarfield has joined Special:Chat 20:10:20 -!- MasterGarfield has left Special:Chat 20:13:19 -!- MasterGarfield has joined Special:Chat 20:13:32 -!- MasterGarfield has joined Special:Chat 20:19:00 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 20:19:15 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 20:20:31 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 20:21:01 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 20:21:56 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 20:22:06 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 20:24:19 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 20:24:23 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 20:25:12 -!- MasterGarfield has left Special:Chat 20:25:13 -!- MasterGarfield has joined Special:Chat 20:25:55 -!- MasterGarfield has left Special:Chat 20:26:20 -!- Abdullah Almarri has joined Special:Chat 20:30:56 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 20:31:07 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 20:31:37 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 20:31:58 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 20:34:07 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 20:34:19 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 20:35:48 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 20:36:29 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 20:36:35 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 20:37:05 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 20:37:10 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 20:38:13 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat 20:41:36 -!- Abdullah Almarri has left Special:Chat 20:45:18 -!- MasterGarfield has joined Special:Chat 20:49:26 -!- MasterGarfield has joined Special:Chat 20:56:19 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 20:57:02 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 20:57:04 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 20:57:34 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 20:58:32 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 20:59:19 AOI in the EPAC 20:59:48 k 21:00:23 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 21:00:50 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 21:00:54 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 21:01:23 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 21:01:26 k 21:03:29 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat 21:21:48 -!- MarioProtIV has joined Special:Chat 21:22:14 Dead :3 21:22:44 :4 21:23:18 -!- MarioProtIV has left Special:Chat 21:30:38 -!- MarioProtIV has joined Special:Chat 21:31:29 -!- MarioProtIV has left Special:Chat 21:32:25 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 21:33:15 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 21:33:58 -!- MarioProtIV has joined Special:Chat 21:34:05 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 21:34:27 -!- MarioProtIV has left Special:Chat 21:34:35 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 21:35:27 -!- MarioProtIV has joined Special:Chat 21:35:36 http://www.emc.ncep.noaa.gov/gmb/tpm/emchurr/tcgen/tcgif/genprob.aeperts.2017060912.altg.120_240.png 21:37:25 -!- MasterGarfield has left Special:Chat 21:37:26 -!- MasterGarfield has joined Special:Chat 21:38:07 -!- MasterGarfield has left Special:Chat 21:38:21 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat 21:38:25 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 21:38:40 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat 21:38:41 Hey 21:38:49 hi 21:38:52 Bret might form soon 21:38:54 :D 21:38:55 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 21:38:58 maybe 21:39:00 -!- MasterGarfield has joined Special:Chat 21:39:08 hey Garfield 21:39:08 although EPac could get Calvin beforehand 21:39:16 this will probably be the last time I chat before people arrive at my house 21:39:31 :P 21:39:33 hi 21:39:45 12z GFS had Calvin spin up from current AOI and then Dora and Bret from the monsoon gyre over the Yucatan 21:40:51 wow 21:41:02 let me guess 21:41:09 none of those storms become hurricanes 21:41:12 -!- MarioProtIV has joined Special:Chat 21:41:16 -!- MasterGarfield has joined Special:Chat 21:41:26 :p 21:41:43 wait i was looking at GFS-Para 21:41:45 whoops 21:41:49 :p 21:42:09 lol 21:42:10 :P 21:42:13 Mario pls. 21:42:14 :P 21:42:45 the 00z GFS was interesting 21:42:59 and sort of drunk 21:43:04 show meh boii :3 21:43:11 it had Bret as an Alex 2010-like system 21:43:34 hmm 21:43:53 GFS Full-Res showed the same scenario on the 12Z, just a lot weaker 21:44:34 http://www.tropicaltidbits.com/analysis/models/gfs/2017060900/gfs_mslp_wind_watl_53.png 00z GFS 21:44:46 lol 21:44:53 becomes a hurricane due to a loop it does in BoC 21:44:59 lol 21:45:04 Ingrid? 21:45:09 *morphs into Hank Dolce* ITS TOO FAR OUT, FOR GOD'S SAKE!! 21:45:14 lol 21:45:18 LOL 21:45:20 *morphs back into Playten* 21:45:26 hui :3 21:45:27 :p 21:46:38 -!- MarioProtIV has left Special:Chat 21:47:19 kden 21:47:23 hey 21:47:36 -!- MarioProtIV has joined Special:Chat 21:47:40 I graduate tomorrow. :3 21:47:47 We know/ 21:47:47 :3 21:47:59 my plans for my 2011 recreation (by named storms): 21:47:59 2011 La Nina (20) 0 0 0 0 1 1 2 4 6 4 2 0 21:48:06 -!- MarioProtIV has left Special:Chat 21:48:20 September has 6 named storms :3 21:48:41 2011 had the last good September 21:48:46 yep 21:49:23 I feel like September might be good this year 21:49:33 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 21:49:35 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 21:49:58 Hi 21:50:01 hi MH 21:50:29 I think the Datestorm is starting to weaken ;( rip 21:50:30 -!- MarioProtIV has joined Special:Chat 21:51:00 -!- MarioProtIV has left Special:Chat 21:51:20 ;( 21:51:21 RIP 21:51:33 Do you think PD1 will dissipate tomorrow? 21:51:39 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 21:51:44 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 21:51:47 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 21:51:53 Maybe 21:52:00 apparently, we have a new userstorm kek 21:52:04 I still have her DM though (lenny) 21:52:16 :P 21:52:20 :p 21:52:38 But today someone told me that she was cheating on me...which is understandable because I haven't been able to total to her and she probably thinks I'm ignoring her. *sigh* 21:52:43 * talk 21:52:45 >total 21:52:48 :/ 21:52:49 -!- MarioProtIV has joined Special:Chat 21:52:53 Well that was a failicia 21:53:00 I thought you were never officially dating 21:53:09 Me and L1G weren't but MH was I think 21:53:09 uwot 21:53:12 -!- MarioProtIV has joined Special:Chat 21:53:39 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 21:54:18 m8 21:54:22 I hope L1G mentions my blog tomorrow on the way out 21:54:38 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 21:54:52 Blognekaro. 21:54:53 :3 21:55:01 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 21:55:04 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 21:55:15 lol 21:55:25 El Nino is dead. Did you see the EURO? 21:55:29 no 21:55:32 nope 21:55:32 did they kill it? 21:55:35 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 21:55:38 Yes, sort of. 21:55:40 :d 21:55:43 well 21:55:44 rip 21:55:45 :P 21:55:50 A few ensemble members even have LA NINA!!! 21:55:58 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hurricane_Hernan_(2008) 21:55:58 pls, this isn't worthy of a page 21:56:03 :P 21:56:03 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 21:56:09 https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DB4mw07WAAIM-Kf.jpg 21:56:09 :p 21:56:24 Force 13 could be undergoing changes 21:56:31 kden 21:56:33 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 21:56:35 Not a F13 member, so that does not concern me. :p 21:56:44 theyre after people who know what theyre talking about 21:57:11 I think I might have my ticket to being an official member again :p 21:57:56 :p 21:58:16 :P 21:58:22 http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/User:Hurricane_Layten/season_plans :3 21:58:29 This looks like a NEUTRAL season :3 21:58:32 planning out my projects :3 21:58:34 yep. 21:58:35 You can't call me El Ninkaro anymore. :3 21:58:39 :p 21:58:45 Unless you wishcast el nino :3 21:58:56 kden Neutralnekaro :3 21:58:59 smallThere's still a low chance a 2006 happens 21:59:02 kden 21:59:04 EL NINKARO 21:59:05 :3 21:59:06 lol 21:59:08 :p 21:59:14 you blew it. 21:59:14 :P 21:59:20 I want BRET. 21:59:21 -!- MarioProtIV has left Special:Chat 21:59:21 :3 21:59:23 +1 21:59:24 : 21:59:25 :P 21:59:26 :p 21:59:35 Well Bret might actually happen soon. 21:59:40 yep 21:59:51 -!- MarioProtIV has joined Special:Chat 21:59:56 I wonder how active the season will be now. 22:00:01 All of the models have a TC or low in the NW Caribbean in about 9 days 22:00:10 Such a model consensus so early reminds me of Matthew a little bit. 22:00:19 inb4 they all drop it at 00z 22:00:20 -!- MarioProtIV has left Special:Chat 22:00:23 But no, I'm not expecting a major or anything 22:00:30 kden 22:00:34 models are picking up merbok 22:00:37 it must just be another NE GOM storm 22:00:38 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 22:00:40 wb 22:00:41 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 22:00:41 a major in june? 22:00:42 -!- MarioProtIV has joined Special:Chat 22:00:42 Bob pls 22:00:42 :p[ 22:00:49 Did you even read my post lol 22:00:49 :p 22:00:56 *it might 22:00:57 I know 22:01:11 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 22:01:12 -!- MarioProtIV has left Special:Chat 22:01:20 -!- MarioProtIV has joined Special:Chat 22:02:01 feel like raising your numbers now> 22:02:03 *? 22:02:04 :P 22:02:25 They are still 14-6-3, which is already slightly above average except for maybe the hurricane cout. 22:02:28 *count 22:02:37 I'm not going to go like 16-8-4 unless the MDR is active in June/July 22:02:47 -!- MarioProtIV has left Special:Chat 22:02:47 13-16 storms 22:02:50 But yes, 16-8-4 isn't just wishcasting anymore 22:02:51 6-9 hurricanes 22:02:59 2-5 major hurricanes 22:03:02 -!- MarioProtIV has joined Special:Chat 22:03:07 :P 22:03:10 :p 22:03:32 -!- MarioProtIV has left Special:Chat 22:03:35 -!- MarioProtIV has joined Special:Chat 22:03:46 Top 5 Analogs - Year: ACC 22:03:46 1981: 0.16 22:03:46 2007: 0.15 22:03:46 2003: 0.12 22:03:46 1996: 0.12 22:03:46 2000: 0.11 22:03:47 2007 22:03:50 back 22:03:50 off 22:03:52 my forecast on May 14 was 15-17, 7-9, 3-5, with an ACE of 120-150 units 22:04:04 that's on the high end 22:04:05 :p 22:04:10 :p 22:04:16 :P 22:04:17 why is that high? 22:04:21 wait where is bob's blog post :3 22:04:23 obviously we'll have 11-4-2 :3 22:04:23 kden 22:04:24 :p 22:04:40 bbl. 22:04:40 Bob 22:04:45 I think people are coming to my house soon. 22:04:45 nvm then 22:04:47 ok 22:04:48 :P 22:04:49 (Bye) 22:04:52 (bye) 22:04:57 I'll probably stop in tonight for a bit 22:05:08 wheres you blog 22:05:09 :3 22:05:39 lol 22:05:53 what is his blog though 22:05:54 :P 22:05:59 idk 22:05:59 :P 22:06:04 I know no better than you 22:06:04 :P 22:07:39 -!- MarioProtIV has left Special:Chat 22:08:39 -!- MarioProtIV has joined Special:Chat 22:09:09 -!- MarioProtIV has left Special:Chat 22:09:28 -!- MarioProtIV has joined Special:Chat 22:09:58 -!- MarioProtIV has left Special:Chat 22:11:46 -!- MarioProtIV has joined Special:Chat 22:12:16 -!- MarioProtIV has left Special:Chat 22:12:26 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 22:13:51 -!- MarioProtIV has joined Special:Chat 22:14:20 -!- MarioProtIV has left Special:Chat 22:15:12 -!- MarioProtIV has joined Special:Chat 22:15:17 -!- MarioProtIV has joined Special:Chat 22:15:31 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 22:16:42 -!- MarioProtIV has left Special:Chat 22:17:29 -!- MarioProtIV has joined Special:Chat 22:17:29 -!- MasterGarfield has left Special:Chat 22:17:30 -!- MasterGarfield has joined Special:Chat 22:17:59 -!- MarioProtIV has left Special:Chat 22:18:11 -!- MasterGarfield has left Special:Chat 22:18:41 -!- MarioProtIV has joined Special:Chat 22:19:11 -!- MarioProtIV has left Special:Chat 22:19:35 -!- MasterGarfield has joined Special:Chat 22:19:40 -!- MasterGarfield has joined Special:Chat 22:21:13 -!- MarioProtIV has joined Special:Chat 22:22:17 -!- MarioProtIV has left Special:Chat 22:22:39 -!- MarioProtIV has joined Special:Chat 22:23:09 -!- MarioProtIV has left Special:Chat 22:23:28 -!- MarioProtIV has joined Special:Chat 22:23:58 -!- MarioProtIV has left Special:Chat 22:24:43 -!- Hurricane Layten has joined Special:Chat 22:25:03 -!- MarioProtIV has joined Special:Chat 22:25:33 -!- MarioProtIV has left Special:Chat 22:26:33 -!- MarioProtIV has joined Special:Chat 22:27:03 -!- MarioProtIV has left Special:Chat 22:28:35 im currently talking to Adam McDoom, a former F13 member 22:28:47 well, have been the last few days 22:28:49 :p 22:30:24 k 22:37:17 http://www.ospo.noaa.gov/data/sst/anomaly/2017/anomg.6.8.2017.gif 22:43:31 -!- MasterGarfield has left Special:Chat 22:43:32 -!- MasterGarfield has joined Special:Chat 22:53:26 -!- MasterGarfield has joined Special:Chat 22:53:36 -!- Hurricane Layten has left Special:Chat 22:53:39 -!- Hurricane Layten has joined Special:Chat 22:59:47 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat 23:00:08 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat 23:00:15 -!- Koliana67ana has joined Special:Chat 23:01:45 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat 23:01:49 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat 23:03:23 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat 23:03:47 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 23:04:02 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 23:04:13 lol im in an emulator haha 23:04:27 no seriously 23:04:37 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 23:05:23 http://prntscr.com/fi0cfq 23:06:28 dead 23:06:30 hat 23:06:33 *chat 23:07:50 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 23:07:53 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 23:07:59 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 23:08:02 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 23:08:08 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 23:08:13 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 23:08:19 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 23:08:21 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 23:08:27 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 23:08:31 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 23:08:36 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 23:08:38 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 23:08:44 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 23:08:45 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 23:08:51 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 23:08:52 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 23:08:57 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 23:09:00 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 23:09:06 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 23:09:07 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 23:09:13 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 23:09:14 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 23:09:19 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 23:09:20 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 23:09:24 -!- MasterGarfield has left Special:Chat 23:09:25 -!- MasterGarfield has joined Special:Chat 23:09:35 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 23:09:36 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 23:09:42 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 23:09:43 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 23:09:48 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 23:09:49 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 23:09:55 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 23:09:56 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 23:10:01 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 23:10:05 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 23:10:05 -!- MasterGarfield has left Special:Chat 23:10:11 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 23:10:11 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 23:10:17 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 23:10:19 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 23:10:25 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 23:10:26 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 23:10:32 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 23:10:33 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 23:10:39 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 23:10:40 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 23:10:45 test 23:11:10 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 23:11:12 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 23:11:20 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 23:11:21 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 23:11:27 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 23:11:29 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 23:11:35 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 23:11:37 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 23:11:42 !seen Bobnekaro 23:11:43 Hypercane: I last saw Bobnekaro 1 hour, 6 minutes and 45 seconds ago. 23:11:46 kden 23:11:53 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 23:11:56 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 23:12:02 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 23:12:04 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 23:12:10 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 23:12:11 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 23:12:17 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 23:12:18 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 23:12:24 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 23:12:25 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 23:12:31 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 23:12:32 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 23:12:38 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 23:12:39 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 23:12:45 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 23:12:46 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 23:12:54 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 23:12:56 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 23:13:02 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 23:13:03 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 23:13:09 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 23:13:10 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 23:13:16 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 23:13:17 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 23:13:23 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 23:13:24 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 23:13:28 bob pls 23:13:33 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 23:13:35 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 23:13:41 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 23:13:41 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 23:13:47 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 23:13:50 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 23:13:55 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 23:13:57 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 23:14:03 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 23:14:05 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 23:14:11 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 23:14:12 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 23:14:18 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 23:14:20 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 23:14:26 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 23:14:27 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 23:14:33 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 23:14:35 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 23:14:41 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 23:14:43 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 23:14:49 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 23:14:51 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 23:14:57 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 23:14:58 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 23:15:03 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 23:15:05 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 23:15:10 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 23:15:11 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 23:15:17 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 23:15:19 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 23:15:25 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 23:15:27 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 23:15:33 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 23:15:34 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 23:15:40 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 23:15:42 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 23:15:48 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 23:15:50 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 23:15:56 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 23:15:58 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 23:16:04 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 23:16:08 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 23:16:13 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 23:16:16 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 23:16:23 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 23:16:25 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 23:16:31 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 23:16:33 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 23:16:39 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 23:16:40 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 23:16:51 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 23:16:54 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 23:17:01 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 23:17:03 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 23:17:09 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 23:17:12 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 23:17:18 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 23:17:19 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 23:17:24 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 23:17:26 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 23:17:26 18z GFS drops Bret 23:17:32 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 23:17:38 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 23:17:43 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 23:17:49 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 23:17:56 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 23:17:57 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 23:18:03 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 23:18:04 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 23:18:05 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 23:18:07 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 23:18:12 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 23:18:14 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 23:18:20 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 23:18:21 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 23:18:27 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 23:18:28 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 23:18:34 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 23:18:36 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 23:18:42 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 23:18:42 kden? 23:18:43 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 23:18:49 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 23:18:52 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 23:18:58 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 23:19:00 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 23:19:06 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 23:19:08 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 23:19:14 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 23:19:15 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 23:19:19 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 23:19:25 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 23:19:26 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 23:19:32 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 23:19:33 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 23:19:39 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 23:19:41 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 23:19:47 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 23:19:48 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 23:19:54 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 23:19:55 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 23:20:01 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 23:20:02 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 23:20:08 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 23:20:10 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 23:20:16 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 23:20:18 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 23:20:24 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 23:20:26 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 23:20:32 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 23:20:34 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 23:20:40 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 23:20:41 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 23:20:43 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat 23:20:48 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 23:20:49 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 23:20:52 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat 23:20:58 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 23:20:59 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 23:21:05 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 23:21:06 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 23:21:11 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 23:21:13 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 23:21:19 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 23:21:21 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 23:21:26 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 23:21:27 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 23:21:33 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 23:21:34 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 23:21:40 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 23:21:42 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 23:21:48 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 23:21:49 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 23:22:19 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 23:24:47 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 23:24:51 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 23:25:22 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 23:26:20 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 23:26:49 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 23:42:54 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 23:43:36 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 23:44:07 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 23:47:22 Hurricane Layten: Now exiting chat... 23:47:22 !quit 2017 06 09